College Life
by EagleDragon15
Summary: Hiccup is moving off to college, hoping it'll be more enjoyable than high school was. He finds out that college life is more than he could ever imagine. Warning: MA content, multiple lemons.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Okay last warning: Multiple Lemons in this story. If you enjoy please read the A/N at the bottom.**

 **Prologue**

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was finally moving off to college. It was his chance at a fresh start, away from the bullies and ridicule he faced in high school. He never understood why people picked on him just because he was scrawny. He's hoping with the recent growth spurt he had that those problems won't repeat themselves.

High school wasn't all bad. He had two great friends to help him survive it. He's known Camicazi and Thuggory since they were all little kids because their parents all work together. Things got a little weird for him though when his only friends started dating each other towards the end of high school. He was beyond happy for them, but with the fact that they were his only friends, he began to feel like a 3rd wheel whenever they hung out together. Plus, as much as he hates to admit it, he was a little jealous of them. He had never had a girlfriend, in fact the only girl his even kissed was Cami during a New Year's party his father throws every year. They were only 12 at the time and it was barely even a peck on the lips.

Hiccup stuffed the last of his clothes in his bag and took one last look around the room to see if he forgot anything. His eyes landed on a picture on his nightstand. It was the last picture he ever took with both his mom and dad. He was only 5 and it was on their last vacation as a family. A week or so after they returned, he lost his mother in a car accident. He can't remember a time other than that when he saw his father cry.

He shook away the depressing thought and put the picture away in the bag. As he was zipping up his bag he heard a knock at his door which confused him. It was Friday morning and his father had already said his goodbyes before he went to work this morning, so there was no way he should be home right now.

He turned around and nearly jumped in shock when he saw Cami leaning against his doorframe. She had her hair in a messy ponytail with strands of hair sticking out all over the place, and was wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top that didn't cover much. It didn't cover all of her stomach and was extremely low cut, giving a great view of her cleavage. She was also wearing small jean shorts and flip flops, showing off her nice ass and legs. She instantly started giggling when she saw his shocked expression.

"Jeez Cami! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hiccup yelled as he got his breathing under control. It was mainly from the shock but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that seeing her dressed like that sped his heart-rate up a little bit.

"Come on Hic, can it really be considered sneaking up on you? I mean I knocked on the door." She replied with a little giggle.

"Oh ha ha Cami, very funny. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Now Hic, did you really think you could leave without saying bye to me first?" She asked, still with an amused grin on her face.

"Are you going senile on me Cami? I said bye to you and Thug yesterday." He said, slightly amused himself now.

She pouted a little at that, but there was still a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips. "Well ya.. but that didn't count. We're best friends, so I get my own goodbye." She stated like it was obvious. "Plus, I haven't given you your goodbye gift yet." The intensity he saw in her eyes made him a little nervous when she said that.

"Uh you didn't have to get me anything Cami.." He tried to brush it off as she slowly started walking towards him.

"Don't you worry Hic, this gift doesn't cost anything." She replied with a borderline evil smirk on her face as she walked towards him until he backed into the side of his bed. She took advantage and pushed him back onto the bed and stood over him.

"Umm.. Cami, wh-what uh… what a-are y-you doing?" From his view looking up at her, he got a serious reminder of just how much she inherited from her mother, whose nickname is "Big-Boobied" Bertha. He never understood how she could be so short but have such huge tits. He kept having to tear away his eyes away from the massive mounds on her chest to look at her face.

"What does it look like? I'm giving you your gift." She said in a slutty voice, keeping her eyes locked with his as she kicked off her sandals and began to unbutton her jean shorts. Hiccup glanced down and then back up finally grasping what she was getting at.

"W-wait Cami, w-we can't do this." He said as he tried to sit up, but Cami just pushed him down by the shoulder, smirking the entire time. "Oh yes we can Hic."

"B-but what about Thug? I mean aren't you guys dating?" He said, trying to sit back up only to be pushed back down again.

"Don't worry about that. We are taking a break, since he's going to college across the country and I have to stay to learn the family business from my mom. We figured long distance only adds stress to a relationship. When he finishes college and comes back, we'll see what happens. Until then, we're free to explore, and for me that means I can give my best friend one last gift before he leaves." She finished that with a little wink for emphasis as she unzipped her shorts and push them down to the floor. She stepped out of them and walked forward and crawled until she was straddling his waist.

Hiccup was still in shock trying to process all this. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the bounce and sway of her breasts as she walked toward him. She was wearing skimpy black lacey panties that were all but see-through. He could feel himself starting to get hard when she crawled up to him and gave him a great view of her cleavage as they swayed. He could've sworn they were just going to pop out at any second. They were just too big for that small ass tank top she was wearing, and that bra underneath must have been a size too small.

He was taken out of his daze when he felt a pair soft glossy lips pressed against his own. His lips began moving back before he knew what was happening and subconsciously he realized her lips taste like cherry from her gloss.

His mind snapped back into action and he pushed her back by her shoulders a little bit to speak, "A-are you sure you want to do this Cami?" He asked with uncertainty written all over his face, but Cami could see some passion in his forest green eyes. She just had to get past the uncertainty first.

"What are you so afraid of Hiccup?" She asked in a slightly playful tone, but there was genuine concern behind it. He shifted nervously below her before answering.

"I-it's just, we've been best friends forever.. I don't want that to change because of this.." he said nervously. She grinned and leaned down to capture his lips for a second before pulling away.

"Don't worry about that Hiccup. We'll always be best friends. And as your best friend, I simply cannot let you go off to college as a virgin." She said with a smirk, as she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "This is my going away gift to you Hiccup, so just shut up, lay back and enjoy it." She captured his lips once more, only this time taking full advantage of his gaping mouth by shoving her tongue into his mouth. It took him a few seconds, but almost at once he began kissing back, fighting her tongue with his, while his hands began work of their own, one wrapping around her waist, the other going to her hair, removing her ponytail as he ran his hand through her dirty blonde hair.

Cami was more than pleased when she felt him react. This may be a gift, but she sure as hell is going to enjoy it. She began grinding her hips down into his to try to satisfy the moistness growing in her panties as she continued fighting his tongue with hers, letting him win, bringing his tongue into her mouth. She knew he was inexperienced in this field and thought he could use a little confidence boost to get him going.

From the way she felt him running his hands up and down her back and through her hair, she might have underestimated how much confidence he had. She knew he still needed a little push though from the way his hands weren't going below her waist and he's been avoiding the bra clasp. Deciding to take charge, she pulled away from the kiss, giggling at the way he tried to follow with his mouth, before he opened his eyes in slight confusion to see what she was up to.

She pushed him down flat onto the mattress. She sent him an evil smirk before she began undoing his belt-buckle. He thought of protesting for a split second, before he realized that this was happening either way, so he kept quiet as she worked her way towards his growing bulge in his pants. She got his jeans undone and got off the bed as she pulled his pants down to his ankles and then completely off.

She was getting suspicious when she saw how big the bulge in his underwear was.

 _Damn, is he really that big or is it the underwear or something? I guess I'll just have to see for myself._ She thought with a smirk. She ran her hands up his legs and hooked her fingers into the waist of his underwear. In one swift motion, she pulled his underwear down and when his cock sprung out, she gasped. His member was at least 10 inches long and almost as thick as her wrist, but was most shocking to her was the fact that he wasn't even all the way hard yet. She just grinned wickedly as she looked up to Hiccup.

"Holy shit Hiccup! How come you never told me you were packing this much down here?!"

"W-what are you talking about?" He was confused by what she meant. He was always the smallest kid in school, shouldn't that mean he was small down there too? He never wanted to research it because one, who wants to look at pictures of dicks? And two he was scared how small he might be compared to normal size ones.

"Are you kidding me Hiccup?! You have the biggest cock I've ever seen!" she said as she wrapped her hand around his length to see that her fingers could barely wrap around his girth. "In fact, I doubt I could fit it all into my mouth" she said as she smirked up at his flustered face from her stroking his member. "but I'm definitely going to try though." She said and hiccup could only moan out as she licked his cock from the base up to the head.

"Ohh Thor Cami" he moaned out. She gave the tip a quick kiss before she engulfed the head of his member into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his length. She was only going about half way down, as she felt him continue to harden to his full length in her mouth. When she realized he was at his full length she decided to give it a go. She came up, removing her mouth from him and replaced it with her hand as she took a breath and relaxed her jaw. She smirked as she look up at him, his head thrown back, letting out pants and moans as she continued stroking him with her hand.

She took one last breath as her hand moved down his shaft to his balls and began massaging them and she dove back in, only this time she didn't stop half way. She continued taking more and more of his cock into her mouth until she felt the tip tickling the back of his throat but she was only about three quarters of the way down the length of his member. She moved her mouth up his shaft to the head then immediately went back down only this time forcing his whole cock into her mouth until she felt the head push down into her throat.

"Oh Cami! If you don't stop I'll cum!" Hiccup moan out through gritted teeth, trying really hard to hold back from shooting his load into her throat. Cami wasn't having that though. She wanted to taste his cum. She kept her tongue swirling around his cock as she moved her head up like she was going to release him from her mouth, only to dive back down, reaching the base of his cock this time. "Ohhh Camii!" she heard him moan out as she felt him buck his hips into her mouth as warm spurt of cum were shot into her mouth and down her throat. She almost choked on how much came out, but forced herself to swallow all of it, as she licked him clean.

She was amazed at the fact he was still rock hard after he came so much, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as Hiccup pulled her up to him as he kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth, which she happily allowed. When she felt his hands roaming her sides and slowly pushing her shirt up, she knew he was all on board for this now. She was tired of him beating around the bush, so she broke the kiss and sat up straddling him as she pulled her tank top over her head to reveal her black lacey bra that her beautiful DD cup sized breasts. She giggled a little when she saw his awestruck face. _If he likes that, he'll love this_ she thought as she reached behind her back to her bra clasps. She watched his eyes widen as she undid the clasp and removed her bra to reveal her huge, plump mounds with her rosey nipples. As much as she enjoyed looking at his awestruck face admiring her tits, he didn't seem to be stuck, and at this rate it'll be dark before he leaves for school. That, plus the fact that Cami herself was getting wetter at the thought of that cock inside her, she decided to snap him out of it, by grabbing his hand and putting one on each breast.

Hiccup couldn't believe how big her breasts were. He couldn't even fit one in his hand, but he loved playing with them. He gave them a few experimental rubs and squeezes and noticed her begin to moan out as he did. He took one of her rosey nipples between his index finger and thumb and pinched it. He heard her gasp in pleasure and took that as a sign to continue, so he began to pinch, pull and twist her nipple before he felt it harden in pleasure. He took the hardened nipple into his mouth and begins to suck, lick and nibble on her nipple as Cami moans out louder."Ohh Hiccup!" As he continued on the nipple in his mouth, he took the other between his fingers and began to play with it until it too was hard. After a few minutes he switched and took the other nipple into his mouth as he groped the breast he just vacated.

Before she knew what happened, he had flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He smirked at her as he nibbled on the nipple in his mouth one last time before he gave each nipple a kiss and flick of his tongue. He made a trail of kisses, working from her breasts, down her stomach until he got to the top of her panties, which by this point were soaking wet from arousal and anticipation. He stopped his trail of kisses to look up at her with fiery, lust filled emerald orbs, as he silently asked permission to continue. She had a passing thought of how sweet it was that during all this, he was still the same dweeb that she grew up with that always put other people before himself, but that thought was quickly replaced by a feeling of want and lust.

All it took was a small grin and nod from Cami for him to continue. He gently kissed the moist spot on her panties, before he hooked his fingers into the waist band of the panties and began slowly taking them all the way off before tossing them and kissing his way from her ankle up the inside of her thigh, slowly working his way up her leg. He stopped to just admire the first pussy he's ever seen in person. There was a small patch of well-groomed pubic hair just above it and the lips were glistening and wet from her own juices. He took a finger and ran it up the middle of her cunt, getting some of the liquid on his finger.

Cami moaned out when his finger passed over her sensitive clit. Hiccup took notice of this and began to massage the little nub making Cami squirm and pant out. He found the opening and slipped his middle finger slowly into her wet folds. After a few strokes, he added his index finger. He was amazed by how much he was able to make her squirm with just his fingers. He began massaging her clit with his thumb as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace.

Cami couldn't believe this. She was the one that was supposed to be giving Hiccup a gift, yet here she was, practically putty beneath his fingers. She decided to take control of the situation before she lost herself in ecstasy. She cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. While he was busy fighting her tongue for dominance, she flipped them over so she was once again straddling his waist. She could feel his rock hard cock brush against her wet pussy, which just made her more excited.

They continued their tongue battle as Cami felt Hiccup run his hands up her thighs until they reach her firm ass. He gave her ass a little squeeze. Her moans of delight were all the encouragement he needed to grab even harder. As he continued squeezing and rubbing her plump rear, Cami slowly ran her hand down his chest, feeling the hidden muscles on his chest and down to the beginning of a 6 pack on his stomach. Her hand continued its course down to his engorged member. She felt him gasp into her mouth as she got a firm hold onto his cock. She broke the kiss and sat back, giving him a playful grin.

"I think it's time to give you my gift Hic." She said with a wink. He was at a loss for words and could only look up at her beautiful naked figure with lust filled eyes. He watched as she lined the tip of his cock with the wet folds of her cunt. She gave him one last smirk before she slowly began to impale herself with his throbbing member. She began riding him, using her hips to fit as much of his dick inside of her as she could.

Hiccup's mind went blank as he felt her warm, wet inner walls suck his length up into her. He noticed her massive tits bouncing with each thrust of her hips. His hands acted on their own will as he reached up a grab her mounds, squeezing and rubbing them, occasionally pinching her rock hard nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout Cami's body, causing her to moan out loudly. Encouraged by the pleasure on her face he leaned up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while his hand continued its work on the other breast. He noticed that her thrusts were beginning to lose some speed, so in a burst of confidence he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them so he was on top of her. He gave her his own playful smirk when he saw her surprised face. In one smooth thrust, he buried his cock into her all the way to the base of his shaft. He continued thrusting into her, burring his whole length inside of her each time.

Cami couldn't believe this. Each time Hiccup rammed his massive cock into her, she could feel herself getting closer to the brink of her orgasmic release. She couldn't let herself reach her climax without making him reach his as well. When she felt him reattach his mouth to one of her nipples she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even further into her soaking slit. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself falling over the edge into ecstasy, "Ahh! Hiccup! I'm cumming!"

Hiccup felt her walls tighten around his length as she screamed out in pleasure, but he wasn't done quite yet. He kept pounding into her as she rode out the bliss of her orgasm. By the time the waves of pleasure washed over her, Cami felt another wave coming from him pounding even harder into her oversensitive pussy. "Ahh.. mhmm.. I'm about to cum Cami.." He panted out.

"Don't worry Hic… just cum in me.." She panted back. She was on the pill and had a whole bottle of morning after pills, so she wasn't worried about getting pregnant. She just wanted to feel him release into her. She felt herself going over the edge for her second release and moaned out in incoherent pleasure. Hiccup felt her walls tightening around his cock again and it pushed him into his own release.

"Ahh! Cami, I'm cumming!" He shouted out as he buried his cock as deep as he could into her and came hard, coating the inner walls of her cunt with his release. He collapsed on top of her, laying his head on her chest, using her massive tits as a pillow while he caught his breath.

The both laid there panting as the came down from their orgasms. "Wow Hic… to be honest, that was ten times better than I ever thought it was going to be." She said with a grin as he lifted his head to look at her, resting his chin on one of her breasts. He just grinned at her and captured her lips in a quick chaste kiss. He slowly pulled his cock from inside of her, and Cami felt the mixture of their combined fluids slip out and run down her thighs. They both laid next to each other on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their activities. After a little while, Cami looked over to see Hiccup lost in thought with a slight frown on his face.

"Hic.. What's wrong?" She asked softly as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him better.

"It's just.. your my best friend.. and I don't want things to be different between us.." He said.

"Hic.. don't worry, nothing is going to change between us. I didn't give you this gift thinking we'd end up in a relationship afterwards. No offense, but I wouldn't want to date you. I love you as my best friend and I want you to find someone special that you truly love." She said as he just stared at her in slight awe. "I wanted you to go to college with more confidence that you had throughout high school, and I thought this was the best way to boost your confidence." She said with a slight smirk.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had the most amazing best friend ever. He couldn't think of anything to say in return, so he just captured her lips in one last passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss and just whispered "Thank you Cami." She just grinned at him before shoving him in his shoulder a little bit. "Shut up Hic!" she said with a laugh.

They both got dressed, Hiccup snuck as many glances at her beautiful naked body as he could before they were finished getting dressed. Afterwards, Cami helped him carry the few bags he had left to his car, and waited for him to lock-up.

"I guess this is it." Hiccup said as they stood next to his car. She just gave him a light slug to his arm. "What are you talking about moron? It's not like you're going far away, you'll only be a 2 hour drive away. I'll come visit you whenever I have the chance."

"Haha Sounds good. Hopefully I'll have made some friends to introduce you to whenever you come." He said with a smile.

"Hopefully they'll be more than friends, huh Hic?" She said with a devious wink. Hiccup blushed three shades of red, making Cami laugh. "Haha I'm serious though Haddock, you better meet some nice ladies, because that cock of yours is meant to be shared." Hiccup couldn't even respond he was so flustered, but he made sure to remember it anyway. After all, he did need to be a little more confident in himself.

They gave each other a hug, bid their farewells and promised to text each other to stay in touch. Hiccup got in his car, a little black 4-door sedan, and after a 2 hour drive, he pulled into the apartment complex that he was going to be staying at. It was right down the street from the college, and close to a shopping center with plenty of shops. He found a parking space near his apartment and brought his bags of clothes and dropped them on his bed. He came up last weekend with his father and his father helped him completely furnished the apartment for him. It was a two bedroom apartment; one master with its own bathroom, the other was slightly smaller with a guest bathroom across from it. The smaller room just had a basic twin size bed and a basic nightstand table. His room had a nice queen size bed, a desk with his laptop on it, a drawer with his clothes in it, and two nightstands, one on each side of his bed. The main room had a nice leather L shaped couch and a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite it. There was a dinner table next to the kitchen, which had fully stocked cabinets and fridge.

He looked at the digital clock by his bed and noticed it was only 8pm. He decided to check out this college bar he saw down the street, so he threw on a nice green flannel shirt and some jeans before locking up the apartment and heading down to the bar. _Might as well start being social. Who knows, might meet someone interesting._

* * *

Astrid let out a moan as the talented tongue currently going to work on her began to focus on her clit. She arched her back into the bed she was laying on and ran her hands up her slender naked body. As her hands reached her perky tits, she began massaging them and pinching her own nipples as she was squirming in pleasure. She felt two fingers enter her pussy and begin pumping in and out as the tongue continued its work on her clit. Her left hand kept up its work on her tits as her left hand reached down to run through the thick raven black locks and encourage their tongue to go deeper. They got the hint and switched their hand and mouth, rubbing her clit with her fingers as the tongue dove into her wet cavern.

She felt herself getting closer to the edge as the tongue dove deeper and deeper into her."Ohh.. OH Gods! I'm so close! Don't stop!" She moaned out in blissful pleasure. Astrid let out a loud moan as she felt herself tumble over the edge into ecstasy as she came hard. The tongue lapped up her juices before looking up at the panting naked blonde beauty and giving her a devious smirk. "You taste amazing babe, and you sure did cum a lot this time."

"Well you seemed to be extra talented with your tongue today, I just couldn't help myself." She replied with her own smirk after she came down from her orgasm.

"Well, you better be ready for round two Astrid." Before she knew it, Astrid felt lips crash against her own and tasted her own juices when the tongue that was previously bringing her so much pleasure was forced into her mouth, beginning a battle with her own tongue. Astrid felt hands travel down her body, heading for her slit, but she grabbed both wrists with her hands and flipped them so she was on top.

"I don't think so, you can't do all the work." She said with a grin. "I think it's my turn to return the favor Heather." The beautiful raven haired girl just looked up at Astrid with lust in her emerald eyes, as she responded by pulling Astrid to her, mashed their lips together in a heated frenzy of kissing. Heather reached her hands around to Astrid's backside, giving her ass a nice smack before she proceeded to massage and grope her cheeks.

Astrid let at a small surprised yelp when she felt Heather's hand connect with her ass. She began kissing her way down Heather's jaw to her earlobe, giving it some attention before working her way down to her neck. She paused at her neck, sucking, licking and occasionally nipping at the skin there with her teeth, as she enjoyed the feeling of her hands roughly groping her ass for a second. She continued her path of kisses down her collarbone, working her way all the way to her voluptuous breasts, taking one of her pebbled nipples into her mouth, while one of her hands reached up to grope the other tit.

Astrid had always been a little jealous of Heather's tits. She had giant D cups while Astrid only had C cups. Heather always told Astrid that she had a nicer ass then Heather so she shouldn't worry about it. Astrid couldn't really tell whose ass was bigger but she just took Heather's word for it.

She switched nipples and continued her work, enjoying the erotic sounds Heather was emitting. She reached her hand that wasn't occupied with a breast down to stroke her slit, happy when she felt that Heather was already wet down there. She began to rub her clit before she slipped two fingers into her moist folds, pumping them in and out as she continued her work on the rock hard nipple in her mouth. She flicked it with her tongue a couple of times before she grabbed it between her teeth and pulled lightly on it, while she was pinching her other nipple between her thumb and index finger, making Heather arch her back in pleasure as she let out a series of incoherent moans.

She felt Heather was good and ready, so she got off of her, making her let out a little whimper of disapproval for stopping the magic she was working on her. She watched through half lidded eyes as Astrid made her way to the nightstand by the bed. She got even more excited as she realized what Astrid was doing. She opened the bottom drawer in the nightstand and grabbed the 7 inch long dildo before she made her way back to the bed and the naked Heather that was waiting for her with lust filled eyes.

She crawled slowly onto the mattress, making Heather's pussy tingle in anticipation. Astrid took a second to really admire the beauty laying nude in front of her. Her raven locks pooled on the pillow and cascaded down over her shoulders, stopping just above the peak of her magnificent breasts. Her emerald eyes stared up at her half-lidded and glowing with passion and lust. She kept ogling Heather's naked form, scanning her eyes down to her breasts where her rock hard rosey nipples were pointing to her. She traced her eyes down, following the curve of her waist and her smoothly toned stomach. Her eyes finally made their way to her dark bush and her pink lips that were dripping in preparation for what she was going to do.

She placed the dildo down within easy reach as she used her thumbs to spread the moist lips before she drove her tongue deep into Heathers wet cavern, searching for that one spot she knew would make Heather squeal in pleasure. She was certain she found it when she heard Heather's loud uncontrollable moans and felt her arch her back, forcing her crotch further into Astrid's face and magical tongue. Deciding to get right to it, she removed her tongue and replaces it with the dildo, starting off by pumping it into Heather at a painfully slow pace.

"Mmm… come on Astrid.. don't tease me.." Heather moaned out. Astrid just grinned as she complied and began to pick up speed with her thrusts, but it wasn't enough for the girl squirming beneath her.

"Ahh.. Harder!" Again Astrid sped up. She was pumping the long toy into her so fast that Heather couldn't even form a coherent thought. Astrid reached her free hand up to pinch one of Heather's pebbled nipples as she attacked her clit with her tongue, all the while keeping up her frantic thrusts with the dildo.

"Mmmm… Oh gods.. I'm so close.. please don't stop.." Heather panted out between gasps and moans. When she felt Astrid take her swollen clit between her teeth and begin to lightly bite and pull at the pink nub at the same time as a particularly deep thrust of the toy, she became unwound. She came like a geyser, squirting her juices all over the dildo and Astrid's face and awaiting tongue. Astrid slowly removed the toy from inside Heather and proceeded to lap up all the juices flowing out of the beautiful pink pussy in front of her.

Heather was lost in her own bliss as Astrid crawled up to lay her naked body next to Heather's. Astrid curled into her a little bit as she used Heather's tit as a pillow, wrapping her arm around her waist. Heather felt her curl up into her and wrapped her arm around Astrid pulling her up to her in a quick kiss.

"You know Astrid, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that with you." Heather said with a playful grin on her face.

"Yea, but we both know you would go crazy if you didn't get a real cock in you every now and then." Astrid replied, speaking of Heathers occasional one night stands. Astrid and Heather have been friends since they met in preschool. They discovered in high school that they both had pretty high libido, and for a while they would pleasure themselves. One night when Heather was spending the night at Astrid's house, they found that in was a lot more fun and pleasurable if they helped each other reach their release. Ever since then, they have found time to go down on each other and satisfy each other's needs. After Heather lost her virginity to some random dude at a party, she realized how great a real cock felt in her. Only problem was that Astrid didn't trust any of the guys that went after her with her virginity. Even after Heather described to her how amazing a real cock felt, she just didn't want to give herself away for some meaningless one night stand. Heather didn't want some guy she didn't love coming between them so she would only stick to one night stands with them, never actually dating any of them. Heather desperately wanted to find someone that they both wanted so they would have a cock that they could share. When she mentioned this idea to her, Astrid said so would love that too, but she couldn't find anyone she wanted. Now that they were living together in their dorm at college, Heather was determined to find the missing piece to their puzzle.

"Well Astrid, you'll feel the same way once you know how great a cock feels."

"I know Heather, but I'm not going to give my body to someone that I don't completely trust. You're the only person I trust that much right now." Heather understood. They have had this conversation enough for her to know how Astrid feels on the subject. Heather looked to the clock and then smirked at Astrid.

"It's only 8. How about we head down to the bar and see if anyone catches your eye." Astrid thought about it for a second before responding. "Yea I guess it wouldn't hurt." Heather couldn't hold back her smile when she heard Astrid agree.

"It is our first year here, so we gotta start scouting the talent." She said with that grin. "Come on, we can save water by showering together." She grabbed Astrid and dragged her towards the bathroom for a quick shower before they headed to the bar. _I have a good feeling about tonight._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to try to build up suspense of who Astrid was in bed with. Anyway if you haven't guessed by now the main pairing will be HiccupxAstridxHeather. I want your guys' opinion on a couple things. 1 should I include girls from other movies further into the story; ie Elsa, Anna, Rupunzel, Merida. 2 should I include lemons that do not include our main pairing; ie FishlegsxRuffnut Jack FrostxElsa, FlynnxRupunzel, etc. 3 if you have any requests for future lemon ideas please comment or send me a PM; ie another person added with the main couple, an orgy, or anything you might think of. Please Review, Follow and Favorite and enjoy**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think. Oh, and for this story let's just pretend the drinking age is 18.**

 **Chapter 1**

Astrid was beginning to regret coming to the bar. She and Heather had hardly been here 15 minutes and she was already tired of the drunken slobs falling all over her. This is why she could never find a guy. All the ones that throw themselves at her want is to get into her pants and claim her like some prize.

She glanced over to see Heather surrounded by a group of guys all trying to gain her attention. It hadn't taken them long to realize that she was more receptive to drunken approaches than Astrid was. She sighed to herself and made her way to the bar counter to order herself a drink. The bartender came back and handed her a glass of beer that she began to sip lazily.

She continued to idly sip her beverage. She hears a slightly nasally voice order a drink to her left. She turned to take a glance at the person but all she caught was a mop of auburn hair before her vision was blocked by bulky figure wearing a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there babe. A beauty like you shouldn't be sittin' here all alone when you could be hangin' with the quarterback of Berk University." He slurred out with a wink. Astrid almost gaged with how overpowering the stench of booze and body odor coming from him was. He had short black hair and had this smug look on his face that showed how great he thought he was. Before she could respond, he wrapped his arm around her waist and forcibly pulled her closer to him.

"What you say me and you head back to my place?" He said as he was already leaning in to try and capture her lips with his. She recovered from the nausea she got from his stench in time to notice him leaning in. She forced him away from her by his shoulders.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She didn't try to hide the disgust in her voice as she turned and started to walk away. She didn't get two steps before she felt a hand roughly grab her wrist and pull her backwards. She found herself back in the brutes embrace.

"I don't think you heard me babe. It's okay though, I'll forgive you since you're so hot." He tried to lean in again but Astrid was quick to shove him away from her, much harder this time.

"And I don't think you heard me asshole, I'm not interested." She tried to walk away again, knowing if she stayed near this guy she'd probably knock his teeth down his throat, but again he grabbed her, this time actually hurting her wrist where he had his hand in a vice-like grip around it.

"Woah there, you must not be feeling well. No girl can resist all this." He boldly gestured to himself with his free hand, making Astrid more disgusted. "How about I take you outta here and make you feel better babe?" He winked at her and began to try to pull her towards the door.

"I said no jackass!" She pulled her arm from his grip and quickly punched him in the jaw making him stumble back a little bit. He recovered and held his jaw for a second before looking at Astrid with rage in his eyes.

"What the hell bitch?! I give you a chance to be with the greatness that is me and that's how you react?! I think it's time I teach you some manners bitch!" He clenched his fists and began stalking his way toward her.

* * *

Hiccup arrived at the bar and headed straight to the counter to order himself a drink. He took a gulp of his beer and heard a voice that made him groan in annoyance. _Snotlout._ He was hoping he wasn't going to have to deal with his cousin/bully now that he was out of high school. He didn't expect Snotlout to get a scholarship to play football at the same college he was going to. Of course his first night here he would run into him. _Just my luck_. He thought with a sigh. He took another sip of his beer as he heard his cousin's drunken attempt to pick up some girl that he couldn't see on the other side of Snotlout. He laughed to himself when he heard the girl turn him down flat. Girls had always thrown themselves at him in high school just because he played football, so it was refreshing to Hiccup to hear someone turn him down.

Hiccup heard things get heated as his cousin refused to take no for an answer. He glanced over and got his first glance at the gorgeous blonde that was currently calling Snotlout an asshole. She had golden blonde hair that was woven into an intricate braid that wrapped around the left side of her head and rested on her shoulder. She had the sapphire eyes that seemed to glow with emotion, which at this point was frustration, annoyance and a little bit of anger.

He was snapped out of his gawking when he saw her punch him square in the jaw. For such a slender girl, she really could throw a punch. _Damn, beautiful and strong._ He couldn't help but admire her some more.

"What the hell bitch?! I give you a chance to be with the greatness that is me and that's how you react?! I think it's time I teach you some manners bitch!" When he saw him clench his fists and begin stalking over towards her, he knew he needed to intervene. He put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, making him stop.

"I think you should stop Snotlout." He told him in a stern voice he didn't know he had.

"Who the hell do you think yo.." He turned around and finally noticed who had stopped him. "Oh, look! It's Useless! Don't worry, I'll get to you after I teach this bitch a lesson." He tried to turn his attention back to Astrid only to be forcibly turn back to face Hiccup.

"And I said leave the lady alone." Hiccup was getting tired of his idiot cousin's drunken antics.

"Fuck off Useless!" Snotlout threw a clumsy drunken punch at Hiccup that he easily side-stepped before he threw his own punch that landed directly on Snoutlout's exposed chin that knocked him flat on his back. By this time the bouncer to the bar had shown up. He was about to grab Hiccup, but Astrid quickly stepped up.

"Stop! He was just keeping that drunken brute off of me." She said as she gestured to the half-conscience Snotlout that looked like he couldn't remember where he was for a second.

"Are you sure miss?" The bouncer asked Astrid.

"Yea, he was either too drunk or too stupid to take no for an answer." She said with disgust laced in her voice. "This gentleman stepped in before things got too bad." The bouncer seemed to accept this as he moved over and pulled Snotlout up. "Sorry for the disturbance ma'am. You two enjoy the rest of your night." The bouncer continued to him to the entrance and out of the bar.

Astrid finally turned to the man that had helped her out. She finally got a good look at him, and she wasn't sure what she was expecting but it was not the lanky guy standing in front of her slightly rubbing his hand. He was taller than her with a mop of auburn hair that just made her want to run her hands through it for some reason. He seemed scrawny at first glance but Astrid could see strength in his skinny frame, and if that punch was any indication she wasn't wrong. He finally turned to look at her, slight concern written all over his face. Astrid finally got a look at his eyes and she was almost instantly lost in his deep forest green eyes that reminded her of Heather's eyes, just darker with a spark in them that made them seemed to glow with life and energy. She was snapped out of her daze by a slightly nasally voice filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup brushed off what he thought was the blonde beauty staring at him, instead he focused on making sure she was okay after that little confrontation with his cousin.

"Oh.. y-yea, I'm fine." She mentally cursed at herself for stuttering like an idiot and pulled herself together. "Just disgusted more than anything."

"T-that's good." He said, as he continued to absentmindedly rub his sore knuckles. Astrid took notice of this.

"Here, let me help." She proceeded to get some ice from the bartender and wrapped in in a napkin. She took his injured hand in her, feeling little sparks run up her arm making her whole body tingle as she did. She did her best to ignore it and placed the ice on his swollen knuckles. "Thank you.. for stepping in like that. Most guys wouldn't have.." She kept her gaze down, focusing intently on his knuckles as she tried to hide the slight blush she felt on her cheeks.

"It was nothing.. really. That punch was a long time coming." Hiccup could barely focus on the conversation they were having, to busy fighting the tingling feeling he was getting from this girl holding his hand in her own. Astrid finally glanced up at him as she remembered something from the earlier conflict.

"So.. you two know each other?" She asked him curious how he knew the asshole he knocked out for her. He let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he answered.

"Umm.. we went to high school together.. and uh.. he's also kinda my cousin." He stammered out. _Oh great. Now she's going to think I'm an asshole like my cousin._ She just looked at him in shock.

"You have got to be kidding?" She asked in disbelief. She may have only known this scrawny, green-eyed guy a little while, but she could already tell he was nothing like the brute that disgusted her. For one he wasn't hammered, stinking of B.O. Plus, even she had to admit to herself that there was something about this guy in front of her that she found extremely attractive. The thing that really caught her attention was the fact that he was truly, genuinely concerned about her. He wasn't trying some stupid pick-up line on her or anything like that, just making sure she was alright. There was this nervous shyness to him that she just found endearing and cute.

"Uh.. yes, unfortunately I am related to that asshole." He said, still nervously rubbing his neck as she continued to rub the ice over his knuckles.

"Yea.. it sucks. He bullied me throughout high school, but unlike normal bullies, I had to deal with him at family gathering as well." He glanced down and noticed that the knuckles on one of her hands were swollen as well.

"Here." He took the ice bag from her and gently grabbed her hurt hand and slowly started rubbing the ice on her knuckles before she could protest. "I guess he is hard-headed in more than one way." He said with a chuckle. She let out her own giggle at his joke. He was glad that he could lighten the mood a little bit.

"I'm Astrid by the way. Astrid Hofferson." She looked at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to meet you Astrid, I'm Hiccup Haddock." He said with his own lopsided grin that made her heart flutter.

"Hiccup? That's an interesting name." He just chuckled awkwardly.

"Hehe yea, apparently it has been passed down the family. I am the third Haddock to be blessed with the wonderful name Hiccup." His voice was dripping with sarcasm when he said that. She laughed at his sarcasm, glad that all the tension from earlier was washed away just as quickly as it had come.

"I don't know, it has a certain charm to it." She grinned at him, making him blush.

"ASTRID!" Both of them look up to see a head of raven hair making its way to them. Astrid sees Heather come through the crowd and instantly fling herself at Astrid in a hug. "I'm soo sorry I left you alone like that! I swear I didn't know you'd get into a fight! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?! I'll kill him if he did!" She was so busy fussing over Astrid that she didn't even notice Hiccup standing a foot away, looking slightly uncomfortable as he just stood there.

"I'm fine Heather really. Hiccup here helped me deal with it. Hiccup this is my roommate and best friend Heather. Heather.. this is Hiccup." She introduced them and gestured to Hiccup with a slight blush on her face, as Heather finally took notice of him. "Pleasure to meet you." He responded with an awkward wave.

Heather couldn't believe this. Astrid was actually introducing her to a guy, and judging from the blush on her cheek, Heather had a feeling that she might have finally found the guy for her. Deciding to act fast before he could disappear on them, she turned to him with a bright smile on her face.

"It's so nice to meet you. Let me buy us a round of drinks as thanks for helping my best friend out." Hiccup was stunned to reject so he just gave a small smile and nod "sure." He couldn't believe how his night was going. Not only did he finally get to punch Snotlout in his smug little face, but now he was getting drinks with two of the most beautiful women he has met.

The drinks came, and the three of them spent the next few hours just drinking and getting to know each other. Heather was beyond happy. She had never seen Astrid so relaxed around a guy before. She watched as her best friend giggled, blushed and enjoyed herself. To be honest with herself, Heather was starting to fall for him as well. He was just so sweet and caring, not to mention he was kind of hot in this cute dorky way he had. She hoped they finally found the missing piece they were looking for.

Astrid was enjoying herself more than she has in a long time. She was beginning to think there were no real gentlemen left, yet here was this sweet, kind and intelligent guy that came to her rescue and hasn't asked for anything in return. The more they talked, the more she found herself growing feelings for Hiccup, feelings that she was beginning to think she'd never have for a guy.

Hiccup was amazed. This had to be the best day of his life. First he loses his virginity, and now he is in the company of two of the most amazing and beautiful women he's ever met. This was his first day up here at college and it was already looking like his life was getting better.

The time ticked by and the crowd began to thin. All three of them had a pretty good buzz going but none of them was really drunk. Hiccup got up and headed to the bathroom telling them he'd be right back. Once he was out of earshot, Heather turned to Astrid with a knowing smirk on her face.

"So.. what do you think Astrid." Astrid couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her face as she replied. "I.. I think I actually like him.." Despite how nervous that thought made her she couldn't keep the ecstatic smile from her face. Heather was overjoyed by her best friend's reaction.

"Do you think he's the one?" Astrid didn't need her to explain what she really meant by that, knowing what she was thinking.

"To be honest… yea, I think he might be.." Astrid was nervous. She'd never had feelings like this for anyone and was scarred what it would do to her emotionally if she was wrong and he didn't feel the same.

"Well there's only one way you'll know for sure. Invite him back to our room. I'll give you some time alone with him so you can see if it's a yes. We can figure the rest out from there." She said with a wink at what she was implying. Astrid blushed harder but gave her a nod none the less.

They saw Hiccup coming back from the bathroom and put their plan in motion. They got up and Astrid approached him with Heather a few steps behind her smiling.

"Hey Hiccup, we were going to head back to our place. Do you uh.. do you want to come with us?" Astrid asked him with a blush. Hiccup was a little surprised at first but that was soon replaced with nervous joy.

"I uh.. I would love to." He said with his lopsided smile and a blush. Astrid was overjoyed by him accepting.

"Alright let's go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and together they followed Heather out of the bar.

"Heather you go ahead and drive the car, I'll ride with Hiccup to make sure he knows how to get there." She said with smile. Heather just smirked at her winking at her before heading to the car her and Astrid took to get here.

"Sure thing Astrid!" Intentionally putting extra sway into her hips as she walked off, taking a quick glance over her shoulder to see both Astrid and Hiccup starring at her ass as she walked. Astrid was watching with lust filled eyes and a smirk, while Hiccup just looked in awe with his jaw dropped a little.

Astrid recovered quicker and snapped Hiccup out of his daze. "Let's go Hiccup." He led her by hand to his car, opening the passenger to let her in before going around and getting in the driver's side. They started driving with Astrid telling which way to go. Hiccup could feel Astrid looking at him as he drove. He glanced over and saw her glancing at him, a small smirk as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes with glowing with emotion that seemed similar to the way Cami looked at him when she showed up this morning. _It must be a coincidence… Right?_ He started to doubt that when she reached over and put her hand on his leg.

Astrid couldn't help herself. Once she admitted to herself that she had feelings for this guy, she began to realize how much her body wanted him. All the times she imagined the dildo pumping into her was a real cock, thinking it was the closest she'd come to the real thing, yet her she was with a chance with a guy she felt like she could actually trust. She just had to touch him to make sure this was real, so she reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. She felt his body stiffen at first contact, but when he didn't argue and she felt him begin to relax under her hand, she just knew this was real.

They pulled into a parking space near her building, and Hiccup was quick to get up and open the door for her.

"What a gentleman." She said with a coy smile as he helped her out of the car, shutting the door behind her and locking the car. Hiccup just gave her his lopsided smile. "Why of course milady. It's what you deserve." The both blushed at that but didn't drop the smiles from their faces and they walked, hand in hand towards her place with her resting her head on his shoulder. They made their way to her door flirting and giggling with each other the whole way there. The door was unlocked when they got there and they walked in to find Heather chilling in the main room.

Hiccup was impressed by the dorm rooms they had here. Most usually had only one room and a bathroom, but this one was two rooms; one had a sitting area and a small kitchen with a stove and fridge, and he could see a door to a room that looked like it had two beds in it, and there was another door that he presumed lead to the bathroom.

Heather grinned up at them from the couch when they walked it. "Hey guys. Don't you look all cozy together." She smirked at the light blushes that came to their faces. "I'm going to shower, so you two play nice while I'm gone." She winked at them before getting up and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"This is a nice place you guys have here." He said as he looked around. "Want me to show you around?" She asked with a playful smile.

"But the only place to really show me is the bedroom..?" Hiccup was trying to figure out if she meant what he thought she meant. "Yea, I know.." She responded with lust filled eyes.

"Then lead the way milady." She giggled, already liking that little pet name. "This way then." She grabbed his hand and walked in front of him, swaying her hips as she led him to her room. She glanced back at him and saw his eyes glued on her plump rear end, mesmerized by each sway of her hips. Hiccup couldn't believe the ass on her. He thought Heather had a nice ass when she was walking away, but Astrid's ass looked bigger _and_ firmer. It was so close he wanted to just reach out and grab it.

He was snapped out of his daze by Astrid's voice. "The bed to the left is Heather's and the one to the right is mine." She let him take a look around as she bit her bottom lip and eyed him with a hungry passion that she needed to feed. "This is a nice ro-" He was cut off midsentence by Astrid slamming her lips to his in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his thick auburn hair as Hiccup found his arms wrap around her waist and he kissed back.

Astrid broke the kiss after a few seconds but stayed in their embrace. "Sorry, but I've wanted to do that all night." Hiccup blushed but smiled down at her nonetheless. "You don't ever have to be sorry for doing that to me." She giggled at him before reclaiming his lip with her own, her tongue prodded for permission to enter and he happily permitted it. Their tongues began to battle with each other as Astrid slowly backed up, taking Hiccup with her as she led him towards her bed. When she felt the back of her legs hit her bed she began kissing down his jawline to his neck before she whispered huskily into his ear. "I want you Hiccup." She looked him in the eye and Hiccup saw she was serious. Her eyes were screaming at him to fuck her, so he smashed his lips back to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He reached his hands down and cupped them on her plump ass and lifted her up. Astrid moaned into his mouth as she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down onto her bed, never breaking the kiss, their tongues continuing their battle.

Astrid was ecstatic with his reaction. She ran her hands from his hair down his broad shoulders to his back, feeling the muscles that were hidden beneath his shirt. She snuck her hand under his shirt and began to push it up so she could feel the muscles without interference. Hiccup took the hint and broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head before reattaching his lips to hers. She ran her hands all over his exposed torso, feeling his abs, toned chest and across his broad shoulders. She felt him slip his hand under the hem of her shirt and began rubbing her stomach and sides, slowly pushing her shirt up. Astrid broke the kiss and gave him a slutty look before she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her light blue bra.

Hiccup felt himself getting hard when she pulled her shirt over her head, and as much as he wanted to just take her here and now, he actually liked this girl he just met and wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Are you sure about this Astrid? Because.. I really like you and.. I don't want you to feel like we're rushing this." Astrid felt her heart melt at his concern and admission of his feelings. "I really like you too Hiccup, and we may have just met but.. I want this.. I want you Hiccup." She pulled him down for another passion filled kiss. She took control and flipped them over so she was straddling him around his waist. She kept battling his tongue with hers as she began to grind her hips into him, rubbing their clothed crotches together, making Hiccup moan into her mouth. She grinned into their kiss as she continued to grind down into him, trying to satisfy the growing arousal in her loins.

She was enjoying their tongue battle as he ran his hands up and down her back, and the next thing she knew she felt her bra clasp become undone. She broke the kiss and grinned down at him amazed that she hadn't even felt him undo her bra. She sat up, looking at him with eyes filled with lust and a coy smile on her face as she slowly took off her bra to reveal her plump breasts and their rosey peaks. She tossed her bra to the floor and smirked down at him as he took a few seconds to stare up at her nude chest in awe.

Astrid tossed her head back and let out a moan as she felt Hiccup reach up and begin fondling her breasts with his hands. He began rubbing it softly and slowly, enjoying the feel of them in his palms.

"Ah.. they aren't going to break babe." She winked down at him and he just smirked before beginning to rub them harder, squeezing them, pushing them together and pinching her nipples occasionally. Astrid let herself enjoy his hands on her chest before leaning down and kissing his neck. She felt his hands reach around and firmly grasp her ass.

She began kissing down his collarbone to his chest and down to his abs. She smirked up at him once she reached the top of his pants. She kept her eyes locked with his as she undid his belt buckle. She gave him a wink as she slowly crawled off the bed, pulling his pants down and off, leaving him in just his underwear. She stood at the edge of the bed, licking her lips as she admired the giant bulge in his underwear. She winked at him as she began to undo her pants, and spun around, looking at him over her shoulder as she stuck her ass out at him and began to slowly pull her pants down, wiggling her hips as she did.

Hiccup felt his jaw drop as he watched her take her pants off revealing her light blue panties and the magnificent ass. "Like what you see there?" She said with a wink, and Hiccup could only nod in return. She giggled at his awestruck face and crawled back onto him. He watched as her tits jiggled as she crawled back onto him, stopping just below his underwear.

Astrid couldn't wait any longer. She could see the outline of his cock in his underwear and bit her bottom lip as she hooked her fingers in his underwear. She gave him a lust filled look before she yanked his boxers down, allowing his monster length to spring forth from its prison. She couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw his cock in all its glory. "Holy shit Hiccup…" She couldn't take her eyes off of it and her body didn't seem to answer her. "Is something wrong Astrid..?" He asked, starting to get a little worried. She finally took her eyes off of his dick and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't expect you to be so big." She winked at him as she wrapped a hand around his shaft. "But believe me, it is a great surprise." She smirked at him as she slowly began to pump her hand up and down his cock, eliciting a moan out of him. "Ohh… Astrid.."

Astrid was pleased with the response she got from him. She leaned down and licked his cock from the base up to the head, making him groan out in response. She gave him a few more pumps before wrapping her mouth around the tip of his cock. She began to bob her head up and down, twirling her tongue around his head as one of her hands pumped the lower half of his shaft and her other began to fondle his balls gently.

Hiccup tossed his head back and let out a series of incoherent moans as she continued sucking on his cock. He began thrusting in time with her bobbing, driving his cock deeper into her mouth. She gave his length a few more sucks before she removed her mouth. She smirked up at him as she continued pumping his shaft with her hand as she leaned down and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Gah… that feels so good…" Hiccup moaned out as he gripped the sheets tightly. Astrid switched and gave his other ball some attention before licking up his shaft and engulfing his cock back into her mouth, trying to fit his whole length into her mouth. She only got about three quarters of the way down before she began to choke on his massive cock and had to come back up for air.

Before she could dive back down to suck his cock, Hiccup pulled her up for a passionate kiss. He quickly flipped them so he was lying on top of her without breaking the kiss. He began fondling one of her breasts as his other hand reached down her toned stomach and began to lightly massage her cunt through the outside of her panties, feeling as the fabric began to soak with her juices.

Astrid moaned into his mouth as she felt him rub her slit, furthering her already growing arousal. Needing to feel him actually touch her there, she reached her hand down, taking his in her own as she guided in below the waistband of her panties until she felt his hands on her wet pussy. Hiccup took the hint and began to massage her clit, making her moan out in pleasure.

Deciding to take the next step, Hiccup broke the kiss to pull her panties off of her, leaving them both naked before each other. He took a second to look at her unclothed pussy, admiring how she was shaved clean of pubic hair and how the lips of her cunt glistened with her own arousal. He smirked down at her face that was flushed with lust before he leaned down and began to lick her slit, starting from the bottom and licked his way up to her clit. He attacked her clit with his tongue as he slipped two of his fingers into her wet cavern and began to pump them in and out of her.

He enjoyed how he was able to make her squirm with pleasure as he continued his work and her cunt. She felt him add a third finger into her and arched her back, gripping the sheets as she moaned out in pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel his cock inside of her. "Hic…mmm…Hiccup…I need you in me." She panted out in between moans.

He crawled up and took her lips with his own. He felt her grab his cock and line up the tip at the entrance to her wet slit. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Astrid just pulled him down for a quick kiss before whispering in his ear. "Ravish me Hiccup."

That was all the invite he needed to slam his hips into hers, driving his full length into her. Astrid wasn't expecting to be filled so much so fast. The feeling of his massive cock filling her wet cavern to the brim drove her arousal over the edge as she felt herself cum. "Ahh! Hiccup!"

Hiccup felt the walls of her wet cavern clench around his shaft soon after he entered her. He glanced down at her as she panted and moan as he realized what just happened. "D-did you cum already?" He asked her, failing to hide the slight amusement in his voice. She just glared at him and flipped them over so she was straddling him without letting his member slip out of her.

"Just shut it Hiccup. We're far from finished." She said with a smirk as she began to thrust his hips into him. She sat up to give her better leverage, giving him a great view of her tits as they bounce with each thrust of her hips.

Hiccup, not wanting to be outdone, wrapped his hands around her waist as he sat up and began to thrust into her in time with the rocking of her hips, driving his length deeper into her. Astrid ran her hands through his hair and let out a moan as he took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth; sucking, licking and biting it.

She felt herself losing energy as she continued her thrusts. She wanted to try something else so she gave him a kiss before she got off of him and crawled away from him on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup looking confused at her. "Well… what are you waiting for babe?" She winked over her shoulder as she swayed her ass at him suggestively.

Hiccup got the idea. He got onto his knees behind her ass and didn't hesitate to slam his cock into her. She was pleasantly surprised at the rapid rate he began to thrust into her. She felt her arms give out as she buried her face into her pillow, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her hips, pulling her ass back to meet his hips with each thrust. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the slapping of his thighs and balls colliding with her ass, making it jiggle even more, much to Hiccup's pleasure.

They both could feel themselves reaching the brink of their blissful release. "Ah… Astrid… I'm close…" Hiccup panted out as he continued thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. "Me too…ahh…let's come together…" A few thrusts later and both of them felt their release coming. "Hiccup! I'm cumming!" Astrid moaned out as her walls clenched down around his cock, send him over the edge. "Astrid!" He buried his length all the way in her and came hard, covering her walls with his seed as it mixed in together with her own release. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Hiccup slowly pulled out of her, letting some of their combined fluids seep out of her pussy and onto the bed, as he lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back flush against him as they both caught their breath.

"Wow… I never expected a cock to feel so good." She panted out as she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Wait… that was your first time?" He was slightly confused. He thought girls had a barrier that had to be broken their first time, but she didn't have one. She blushed and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Well… it was my first time with a guy…" Hiccup couldn't wrap his head around what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just never found a guy a trust enough to do it with, and… well I trust you Hiccup. I know we just met but I just really like you, and… I was hoping this wasn't just a one-time thing for you…" she said with slight worry written on her face. Hiccup saw this and instantly wanted to make that worry go away.

"Astrid… I know this happened kind of fast, but I've never felt this way about a girl before. This night, hanging out with you and Heather at the bar and what we just did… it's been more amazing than my whole high school experience… and I would love to be able to repeat it every day if I could." He told her as sincerely as he could.

Astrid couldn't have been happier at his response. She heard the shower turn off and smirked, deciding to go to the next step now that she knew he wanted to be with her.

"So you had fun hanging out with both of us tonight?" She asked him.

"Defiantly! You and Heather are two of the most amazing women I've ever met." He replied, and she inwardly cheered that he thought that.

"Well… to be honest, when I said I had never done it with a guy… I didn't mean I hadn't done anything…" She told him vaguely.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hiccup was getting really confused now. Astrid turned over so she was facing him and smirked when she saw Heather standing in the doorway with only a towel to cover her with a wicked smirk on her face.

"I mean that me and Heather are a little more than just best friends… we're kind of lovers as well." She said with a coy smile, giggling a little at his awestruck face. "Y-you m-mean… you and Heather… do it?" He asked, trying to grasp the idea, while fighting the growing erection he was getting from the mental image that put into his brain.

"Yea, we do… and we have kind of been looking for a guy that could join us… and you're the first guy I've met that I actually trust enough to fill that role." Hiccup just starred at her silently as he processed this information. "I guess what I'm asking is… do you want be with both of us?" She asked him with hope filled eyes.

"So you're saying… that you want me to date both of you?" He asked still wondering if he was understanding her correctly.

"Yes… in a way. We'd all three be dating each other." Astrid was happy he sounded receptive of the idea. He sat there contemplating the idea until something Cami had told him this morning came to his mind. _A cock like yours was meant to be shared._ He didn't think this was exactly what she had in mind when she said that, but dam him if he wasn't going to take his best friend's advice.

"Yea… I guess we could give it a try." He said as he smiled at her. She squealed in joy at his response. "Good, turn around." He was confused, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Heather standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from her shower.

"So we found our guy Astrid?" She said with a smirk as she began walking towards them, still naked on the bed. "Yea, he's our guy Heather." She replied with a devilish smirk as she wrapped her arm around Hiccup's waist.

"I assume from the frantic moans I heard from the bathroom that you enjoyed your first taste of a real cock huh?" She winked at Astrid.

"Oh, you have no idea." Astrid said as she moved a bed sheet to reveal Hiccup's semi-hard monster cock to Heather. Heather just paused a foot away from the bed as she starred at his length in shock.

"Holy shit Astrid! He's hung like a fucking horse!" She exclaimed, making Hiccup blush and look away. Heather recovered from her initial shock and looked at Astrid with a coy smile on her face.

"Damn Astrid, you sure can pick them. No wonder you waited around for so long to find a guy, you were waiting for the full package." She said with a wink, before finally turning her attention to Hiccup who was madly blushing at the multiple compliments his dick was getting. "At least we know you have cock enough for both of us, huh Hiccup." She winked at him, making him blush even more. "Well, I hope you two aren't too tired, because I got way too turned on from hearing you guys fuck and my fingers weren't doing the job so," She took off her towel and revealed her naked body to both of them before walking the last few feet to the bed and crawled onto a stunned Hiccup. "I hope you don't mind Astrid, but I'm going to take round two." She straddled Hiccup, and giggled when he couldn't take his eyes off of her perky tits.

"Like what you see babe?" she asked him in a slutty voice and she reached her hands up and rubbed her own breasts, pushing them around and making them jiggle for his pleasure. He nodded in response, but that growing length that was poking her in the thigh was all the answer she needed. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

Hiccup was snapped out of the trance Heather's gorgeous tits put him in when he felt her lips on his. He instantly began to kiss back, allowing her tongue entrance when it prodded at his lips. Heather began to grind down on him, rubbing her already moist pussy on his hard cock, leaving a trail of glistening juices along his length.

Heather was already horny as hell, the moans from their earlier activity was driving her insane in the shower, so she didn't want to waste any time. She broke the kiss and sat up so she could align his throbbing member with her wet folds before she quickly impaled herself on his massive cock, making her moan out in pleasure. She quickly began to ride him fast and hard, making the whole bed shake as she did and eliciting moans from both herself and Hiccup.

Astrid loved what she was seeing. Watching her best friend ride that cock was making her horny again. She reached down and started rubbing her clit as she watched them make love, but it wasn't enough. Deciding that he was theirs to share, she leaned over and captured Hiccup's lips in a passionate kiss, making Heather smirk down at them as she continued to ride him, reaching up to pinch and play with her own nipples.

Astrid broke the kiss and looked at Hiccup with lust filled eyes. "Want to help me out?" She asked him in a slutty voice. He could only nod in response, not caring what she meant, as he let out another moan from Heather riding him. Astrid grinned, got up and straddled his face so she was facing Heather. Hiccup got the idea and began to eat out her pussy while Heather continued riding him. He started plunging his tongue in and out of her cunt, making her moan out in pleasure.

Heather was so happy to see Astrid enjoying herself. She cupped Astrid's cheek and pulled her to her in a heated make-out session as they were both being pleasured by Hiccup. Their tongue's fought for dominance, as they moaned into each other's mouths from the pleasure Hiccup was giving them. Heather felt Hiccup reach up and play with her breasts as he continued to drive his tongue in and out of Astrid's wet pussy. She was feeling overwhelming pleasure from his massive cock and how it filled her like no other had before.

Astrid was feeling herself reaching the brink again as Hiccup worked his tongue over her oversensitive clit. She moaned out into Heather's mouth as she felt Heather reach up and pinched her nipples as Hiccup continued working his hands onto Heather's tits. All three of them were getting closer to the brink of their ecstasy.

Astrid was the first to cum, she felt Hiccup nibble at her swollen oversensitive nub and it drove her over the edge as she came into Hiccups face. He didn't complain, just lapping up all the juices he could, letting her ride out the wave of her pleasure.

Heather felt Astrid moan into her mouth as she came. She continued to ride his massive cock as she felt herself reaching her own release. She slammed down hard on his member and went over the edge into her blissful orgasm. She had to break her kiss with Astrid as she moaned out in pleasure. "Ahhhh! I'm cumming!"

Hiccup felt her wet pussy walls clench around his cock as she came and he couldn't hold back any longer. He shot his hot release into her pussy and moaned into Astrid's pussy, making it vibrate and driving her insane.

Heather slowly got off of his cock while Astrid got off of his face. The both lay down next to a panting Hiccup on either side of him. They curled into him, each wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling their naked breasts into his sides and rested their heads on his shoulders. They all just lay there and came down from their high.

"So… you think you can handle being with both of us?" Astrid asked him with a smirk. Hiccup just let out a little chuckle.

"I don't think I could say no after what we just did." He said still chuckling, making both girls giggle a little. "But… what happens if one of us feels left out?" He asked them starting to think of how this might go wrong and making himself worry. Heather sensed his concern and wanted to pacify it.

"Don't worry babe, we won't let that happen. We'll just make sure we always let each other know how we feel." She told him, glad to see the worry washing from his face. "Besides, me and Astrid will try our best to make she you don't feel left out." She said with a wink as all three of them giggled. Astrid finally chimed in. "And you're the one with monster cock, so just make sure to use it on both of us whenever you can." She said with a wink as her and Heather giggled at his flustered face.

"So… I guess that means we're dating." Hiccup said with a chuckle. Heather and Astrid just shared a smirk before the both leaned over and captured his lips and each other's in passionate three-way kiss, as their tongues began to fight and play with one another. They broke the kiss after a minute or two and snuggled back into his sides. They settled down into the bed relaxing in their embrace. Hiccup had one arm wrapped around each of the lovely naked ladies curled up into his sides. Both Astrid and Heather had and arm wrapped around his waist and each had one leg tangled with his legs. It wasn't long until they all slipped off into peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: And there you have it. HiccupxAstridxHeather is official. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please let me know what you think of the new chapters and any ideas you might have for future chapters. Can't promise I'll use it but I enjoy the ideas, they help me think of new scenes I could use. For future reference, just assume the girls are all on some form of contraceptive, I don't plan on any of them to get pregnant, at least not anytime soon. Please review, favorite and follow. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Happy with all the positive reviews, please keep them coming. If you have an account, I'll send you a PM regarding any questions or ideas you may have posted in a review. To all guest's, I'm love your input and I'm sorry that I can't respond to any of your reviews. Oh, I guess I should say that I DO NOT OWN HTTYD.**

 **Chapter 2**

Heather began to stir. She felt herself pressing her body into another one that she immediately realized that it was too big to be Astrid. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at who was next to her. She smirked as she saw Hiccup lying with Astrid curled into his other side and the memories of the night before came back to her.

She propped herself up onto her elbow and admired both of her lovers as they slept peacefully, naked bodies half covered by the bed sheets, only revealing above their waists. She took in Hiccups toned chest and faint six-pack, and loved the way Astrid's tits were pressing up against his side as she unconsciously pulled herself closer to him.

Her eyes came back to Hiccup's stomach, as she looked at the trail of hair that lead from his navel down until it disappeared beneath the sheets. She licked her lips as she began thinking of what lay at the end of that trial, hidden from her sight at the moment. She grinned as she decided to change that, grabbing the sheets and slowly pulling them down, revealing his giant length as well as Astrid's magnificent ass.

Heather decided that she wanted a little one on one time with Hiccup and his cock, so she slowly crawled down to the foot of the bed, making sure not to wake either of them up. She positioned herself in between Hiccup's legs on her hands and knees and gently grabbed his limp member. She was still shocked at how big he was. Even soft he was at least 6 in long. Astrid sure knew how to pick them. The night before Heather thought he was just this extremely cute and caring guy. She knew Astrid needed to make sure she liked him, so she let her control the conversation at the bar. She had to refrain herself from flirting with him herself, because if she had met him first she would've been all over him.

She'd never felt this giddy about a guy before. Most of the guys she'd been with before were just to reach release. Most of the time they were too full of themselves and she just wanted them to shut up. She didn't blame Astrid for not liking any of the guys she slept with, because if she was being honest with herself she didn't like them either. They were just flings to meet her needs, but with Hiccup she felt an actual connection with him.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She reached out and grasped his cock with her hand. She began lightly pumping it and smirked as it slowly started to get hard in her hand. She leaned down and licked the tip, making Hiccup moan lightly in his sleep. When his cock reached its full massive length she took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his cock as her head bobbed up and down. She loved the way he began to squirm and unconsciously bucking his hips into her mouth.

101

Hiccup was in a dream surrounded by naked women. He felt hands on his body and a pair of warm lips on his cock. All he felt was pleasure and soft skin on his. As he came out of the dream, the naked girls began to disappear, but the pleasure and warm lips on his cock didn't fade. He was blinded by the light when he opened his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he glanced down to see a pool of raven black hair splayed out on his lap, bobbing up and down. His mind took a second to recognize Heather as the one with her mouth around his shaft. He let out a moan and bucked his hips into her mouth, shoving his cock down her throat. It wasn't long before he felt his release coming. He thrust his hips up into Heather's mouth, making her gag on his member as he shot his cum down her throat as he moaned out.

"Damm… that's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." Hiccup said as he grinned down at Heather.

Heather nearly choked when she felt his hot sperm shoot into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed all she could, but a little bit slipped out of the corner of her mouth. She grinned up at him as she used her finger to wipe it off as it dribbled down her chin and licked her finger clean before leaning down and licking any excess off his cock.

"Just thought I'd show my appreciation for last night." She said with a smirk after she finished cleaning his member. She was amazed that they hadn't woken Astrid with their activity. She was still sleeping peacefully, curled into Hiccup's side.

"I think I should be the one showing my appreciation to you two." He said with a chuckle, as he glanced over to Astrid's peaceful naked body.

"Well it's still early enough in the morning to have some fun." Heather said with a wink. "Why don't we start with waking her up." She said, motioning to Astrid.

Hiccup got what Heather was hinting at and gave her a devious smirk before they both turned their attention to the unsuspecting beauty. Hiccups brushed her hair away from her face and trailed his fingers from her cheek, down her neck, pass her collarbone and traced the outlines of her firm breast. He began to draw circles around her puffy nipple with his index finger, enjoying as the sensitive nub began to pebble. He took the nipple between his fingers and pinched, watching as she squirmed in her sleep.

While Hiccup was playing with Astrid's nipple, Heather went over to the nightstand drawer that held all of her and Astrid's toys. She rummaged through the drawer until she found what she was looking for. It was a long purple double sided dildo that was ribbed on both sides to keep it from sliding out too easily. With the toy in her hand, Heather made her way back to the foot of the bed and positioned herself in between Astrid's legs. She admired Astrid's pussy before leaning down and kissing the top of her slit. She flicked her tongue across Astrid's clit making her moan out.

Astrid woke with a start as she felt immense pleasure course through her body. She felt herself let out a loud moan before looking down to see Heather smirking up at her from between her legs. It wasn't until she felt a strong pinch on her nipple that she realized that Hiccup was laying there, playing with her tits. She didn't think twice before pulling him down to meet her in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt Heather bite hit clit. At this point Astrid could feel her own arousal growing as her cunt became increasingly wetter, with every second Heather worked on her clit and Hiccup worked on her tits. She felt Heather plunge her tongue into her wet cavern as Hiccup violently twisted her nipple, making her gasp out in pleasure. Next thing she knew, she felt her release come. She felt her body convulse in pleasure as her juices flooded Heather's mouth. She was vaguely aware of Heather's tongue lapping up her release as she rode out her orgasm.

Hiccup was fascinated with how well Heather was able to make Astrid reach her release. "You two look like you're really good at pleasing each other." He said with a smirk as Astrid came down from her release and Heather wiped her mouth clean.

Heather smirked up at Hiccup, "You haven't seen anything yet." She said as she waved the double ended dildo she got earlier. She flipped over onto her back and spread her legs to give her better access as she slowly pushed the long dildo halfway into her pussy, leaving a good 8 inches sticking out of her. She positioned herself on her knees in between Astrid's legs.

Astrid was still in a blissful cloud from her orgasm, but when she saw the glint in Heather's eyes and how she was positioned, she knew what she was going to do. Most of the time in the past, whenever her and Heather wanted release, they would use their mouths or hands, but when they wanted to get really freaky, that's when the toys came out.

Heather leaned down and captured Astrid's lips with her own. Without warning, she thrust her hips and buried the dildo sticking out of her cunt deep into Astrid's pussy. She felt Astrid let out a surprised gasp at the sudden penetration and used the opening to shove her tongue into Astrid's mouth, instantly beginning a battle of tongues. Heather continued rocking her hips, causing the dildo to slip in and out of each of their wet caverns.

Hiccup sat and watched as his lovers fucked each other. The toy made him curious as to what else they had, so he slipped off the bed while the girls were too lost in pleasure to notice. He went over to the drawer Heather got the dildo from and began looking through it. He was amazed at the sheer number of toys these girls possessed. _They sure do like to get freaky with each other, don't they?_ He thought as he continued looking through the drawer. They had dildos of all sizes and colors, vibrators, fuzzy handcuffs, nylon rope, dildos that had two ends, one for the pussy and one for the asshole. He came across a string of silver metal balls that he could only assume were anal beads and got an idea. With them in his hand, he walked around to the foot of the bed. He got a great view of Heather's ass jiggling as she continued riding Astrid. He crawled onto the bed behind Heather and couldn't resist reaching out and slapping her ass hard, making it jiggle and making her shriek out into Astrid's mouth. He saw her grin over her shoulder at him before returning her lips to Astrid's.

Hiccup looked down towards where Heather and Astrid were connected together by the dildo and found his first target. He leaned his head down and licked the combined juices of the girls as it dripped down Astrid's thighs, working his tongue over her skin until he reached her asshole. He gave her asshole a firm lick, lubing it up with his spit and making her buck her hips up in pleasant surprise. He continued to lick it, occasionally prodding the entrance with his tongue. When he thought she was nice and lubed up, he removed his face and slowly pushed his middle finger into her tight hole. He felt the way her ass constricted on the entrance of his finger before relaxing, allowing him to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, adding to the already immense pleasure she was feeling.

Astrid was a little shocked when she felt Hiccup's tongue tickle her asshole. She didn't expect him to be so forward, but she was loving it. The feeling of the dildo sliding in and out of her pussy while Hiccup started pumping his finger into her rear end was amazing for her. She was left feeling slightly empty when he removed his finger from her ass, but before she knew it, she felt something cold and metallic rubbing the entrance to her ass. She recognized it as an anal bead once Hiccup pushed the first bead into her ass, and she moaned out in pleasure. "M-more… give me more." She panted out. She was rewarded by Hiccup squeezing another bead into her ass, and by Heather slamming her hips harder and faster into her. "Ahhh! Yess! More!" She moaned out, rocking her hips with Heather.

Hiccup was more than happy to comply, adding another bead into her. He didn't give her time to adjust before he forced in the fourth bead into her asshole. He moved his attention to his second target. He decided he needed to repay Heather for her earlier kindness to his dick. He grasped each of her ass cheeks firmly, one in each hand, massaging them before spreading them wide and diving his tongue down into her asshole. Once he got the entrance nice and wet, he slipped his middle finger into her ass. After a few thrusts, he noticed her ass wasn't as tight as Astrid's, so he decided to try something. He slipped in another finger and found that it fit rather easily. He thrust his two fingers in and out of Heather's ass, pumping in time with the rocking of her hips.

Heather was loving this. She moaned out in pleasure when she felt him add the second finger. She looked down and saw Astrid's tits bouncing below her and leaned down to capture one of her erect nipples in her mouth, sucking and licking it, while her hand was tweaking her other nipple. She grinned when she heard Astrid moan out louder. She was disappointed when she felt Hiccup remove his fingers from her ass. "What are you doing Hiccup?" She said, missing the pleasure he was giving her

"I just want to try something." He replied full of mirth and fully erect as he made his way back to the drawer really quickly. He remembered seeing something that would come in handy. With the object in hand, he made his way back behind Heather's ass. He poured the lube onto his hard cock, rubbing with his hand. He took the excess that ended up on his fingers and rubbed it onto the rim of her asshole. He lined his cock up with her second entrance and prodded it with the tip of dick. Slowly, he began push his cock into her tight hole, inch by inch.

Heather gasped out in both pleasure and pain. She had been fucked in the ass before, but she was not really prepared for Hiccup's massive dick slowly entering her tight back entrance. She felt her ass slowly getting stretched out by his cock until he couldn't fit anymore in. "Ahh… Fuck me Hiccup…" She panted out to him.

That was all Hiccup needed to hear to begin pounding into her, making her ass begin to slap in time with his thrusts. He couldn't believe how tight her ass was, he was barely able to control himself and didn't think he would last long like this. He admired Heather's naked back and ass as they rocked back and forth in time with his thrusts. He could see Astrid's tits bouncing below Heather and rubbing the tits together as his thrusts caused the dildo connecting the naked beauties to rock in and out of each of their cunts. Hiccup couldn't resist giving Heather's ass a good smack, making her asshole clench tighter around his throbbing cock.

Astrid was panting and moaning below Heather. The feeling of her ass being filled with anal beads only added to the immense pleasure she was feeling from the dildo that was driving deeper into her wet cavern with each thrust of Hiccup into Heather's ass. She could see the erotic face Heather was making from being penetrated in both her holes. She wanted to add to her pleasure, so she leaned her head and caught Heather unaware by capturing one of her nipples in her mouth. She heard Heather moan out even louder as she began to lick and bite her nipple.

Heather couldn't take it anymore. She was being overwhelmed by the pleasure given to her from both Hiccup and Astrid, and felt her release coming. She'd never felt her ass get stretched the way Hiccup's dick was currently stretching her. "Ahhh! Harder Hiccup! I'm so close!" She moaned out in ecstasy. "I'm cumming!"

Astrid felt Heather's release squirting out onto her stomach and pussy. She could feel her own orgasm quickly approaching as Hiccup's continued thrusts caused the dildo to penetrate her faster and deeper into her wet pussy. She felt Heather collapse onto her, smooshing their breasts together, while Hiccup pounded her down hard into Astrid. She soon felt herself go over the brink as she came. "Ahhhh!"

Hiccup continued thrusting deep into Heather's ass, as he admired the panting women below him that were both still coming down from their ecstasy fueled orgasms. It wasn't long after when he felt his own release on its way. "Ahh!" He moaned out as he buried his cock as deep as it would into her ass as he let his release overcome him. He shot his cum into her ass, coating her walls with his sperm.

"Ahhhh! Hiccup!" The feeling of him shooting his cum into her ass made Heather reach her release again as she squirted onto Astrid once more. She felt him collapse onto her back as all three of them lay there panting and recovering from their highs.

Hiccup slowly pulled his cock from Heather's ass and watched as his release began to seep out of her. Once he was out, Heather got off Astrid, removing the dildo from both of them in the process. He noticed the string of anal beads still sticking from Astrid's ass and decided to do something. He leaned down and without warning or hesitation shoved his tongue deep into Astrid's still oversensitive cunt.

"Ahhh! Hiccup!" Astrid moaned out. She still hadn't fully recovered from her orgasm and yet felt herself already reaching her next one. "I'm close!"

Hiccup grinned as his tongue continued attacking her clit. He took her clit between her teeth and lightly bit on it, while on the same time he grabbed the sting of the anal beads and pulled all of the beads out of her ass in one pull.

"AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" The feeling of all the beads being violently pulled from her ass caused her to go over the edge.

Astrid's juices flooded Hiccup's mouth, and he happily lapped all of it up. When he was done, he glanced up to see both the girls smiling down at him. "One hell of a way to spend the morning." He said with his own grin, as he crawled up to lay in between them. They both immediately curled into his sides.

"Yea, I'm glad last night wasn't a fluke." Heather said with a smirk. "Would hate it if we never got to do something like this again."

"Same here and I don't think I could go back to not getting cock anymore." Astrid said with her own smirk. "Plus, I doubt any would compare to yours." She said, giving a glace down to his still exposed cock.

"I'm not going to lie, I wasn't sure how this would work, ya know… with all three of us but, after that I don't see that being a problem." He said, making both girls giggle. "Shit, I mean it seemed like you two got along without me great."

"Well you know what they say right?" Heather said as she ran her hand along his chest. "Two's a company, but three's a party."

"So I guess that means us three will be partying a lot from now on?" Hiccup asked half amused.

"Most defiantly!" Astrid replied, happy he was with the program.

"Speaking of partying," Heather said, gaining Hiccup's attention. "there's a party tonight, and a lot of students going to Berk University are going to be there. If you were interested, we could all go together and maybe have some fun." She said with a wink.

"Uh, sure, sounds like it could be fun." He replied, slightly worried that his little run-in with his cousin the night before might come up at the party, seeing how he is the quarterback. He assumed there would be people who know Snotlout at the party, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from having fun in college. "When and where?"

"Party starts around 8 or 9, but it's a show up when you want type thing, and it's at the Thorston twin's house." Heather replied.

"Wait, they have their own house?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Yea, their parents are rich and paid for them to get their own house together." Astrid told him. "So of course they wanted to throw a party to break in the house." She said in amusement.

"Alright, sounds good. I'm going to have to go home to get ready before we go though, because I don't really want to go in my dirty clothes from last night and I'm not exactly a cross-dresser." He said as he slowly got out of the bed and started finding his clothes.

Both girls grinned at each other before turning back to Hiccup. "Yea, but that's not for a while." Heather said with a grin.

"So, let's enjoy ourselves a little longer." Astrid said with her own grin.

Before Hiccup knew what was happening, each girl grabbed one of his arms and pulled him back onto the bed. Both of the naked beauties pounced on him, fully intending on enjoying their morning to the fullest.

101

The three of them had spent the next hour or so enjoying each other. They took turns going at each other, using their fingers and mouths, wanting to save the toys for a special occasion. Both girls fucked Hiccup's massive cock until all three of them were spent.

Hiccup left with the girls exhausted and drenched in all three of their multiple releases. He had written down the address of his apartment for them. They told him they would meet him at his apartment around 8 so they could all go to the party together.

He got home and immediately passed out for a nap on his bed. By the time he woke up he only had a couple hours to get ready. He made himself something to eat. He knew it was smarter to eat before going out. It saves money on buying food and keeps you from drinking on an empty stomach. When he finished he hopped in the shower.

He got out after he finished and wrapped himself in a towel. He went to his closest to figure out what he was going to wear to the party. He decided on something pretty simple, just a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt under a green flannel shirt. He didn't even try to tame the mess of hair on his head. He was just checking to make sure he didn't have any bedhead in the mirror when he heard a knock at the door.

He went and opened the door with a smile on his face to reveal Heather and Astrid waiting on his doorstep. He took a second to take in what they were wearing. Astrid was wearing a simple low-cut red tank top that didn't do much to hide the white straps of her bra. She had on a pair of jean shorts that didn't reach half-way down her thighs and hugged her legs and ass in just the right way. She had on a pair of converse and had her hair done in an intricate braid that rested on her left shoulder. Heather was wearing a purple tube top that didn't go lower than her bellybutton and did a great job of showing off her massive tits. She had on a black skirt that went about a third of the way down her thighs. She wore sandals that had woven leather to cover most of the top of her feet and had her hair in a braid similar to Astrid's except it was resting on her right shoulder.

"You gonna let us in or just stand there staring?" Astrid asked as both girls giggled at the awestruck face Hiccup was making.

"Oh… yea, sorry come on in." He snapped out of his daze and moved aside to let the girls into his apartment. They came in and took a look around his place.

"Nice place you have here. Need to come here more often." Heather said with a wink.

"Hehe yea, it's pretty nice. Still getting used to living here though." He replied as the girls continued to look around. "Still technically haven't spent the night here yet though." He said, making both girls blush slightly at the thought of what they did the night before. It didn't keep them from smirking at the same thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to break it in tonight after the party." Astrid winked making Hiccup blush.

Hiccup gave them a quick tour of his apartment, showing them both his room and the spare room. By the time he finished the tour, they realized that it was time for them to head to the party. They all got into Hiccup's car, leaving the girls car at his apartment since they'd be coming back there afterwards.

It wasn't a long drive until they turned onto a street that was lined with parked cars. Hiccup found a place to park and got out to open the doors for the girls. Together they walked towards the house. It was a decent sized two-story house and they could hear the music from the party from outside. Hiccup took a glance at the girls on either side of him and took a deep breath.

"Alright, here we go."

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. My classes started up again so I won't be able to update as frequently. Please let me know what you think in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next installment in the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright, here we go." Together, Hiccup and the girls began their trek from the sidewalk up to the front door and the party that was waiting for them behind it. "So, how do you guys know these twins?" He asked the girls.

"We went to high school together, and the girl twin was on the softball team with me." Astrid replied.

"You didn't play Heather?" He asked. He assumed the girls had always done everything together.

"Nah, I was on the cheer squad. Astrid and Ruffnut were more of the tomboyish type than I was in high school." Heather replied.

"Her name's Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked incredulously. Sure he wasn't one to talk with his name being Hiccup, but who names their daughter Ruffnut?

Both girls laughed at the confusion. "Yeap, and her brother's name is Tuffnut. Ironically the names suit their personalities quite well." Astrid said still giggling. "They tended to get into a lot of mischief in high school."

They reached the door and knocked on it. A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal a lanky teen with long blond dreadlocks that had a red solo cup in his hand. They could tell by the way he was wobbling where he stood that he was already intoxicated.

"Assstridd! Heatthherr! Grea' ta see ya! Who's dis guy?"

"It's nice to see you too Tuffnut. This is Hiccup, hope you don't mind that we invited him." Heather responded calmly, unfazed by his drunkenness.

"It's no problem! The more the merrier!" Tuffnut stepped aside to let the three of them in.

The three of them came in and the music instantly got louder. There were people walking around with red cups, cans, and bottles. They could smell the alcohol in the air and even a little weed. Tuffnut disappeared as soon as they were all inside, presumably to continue partying. They thought they saw him running back towards them, but they noticed it wasn't him, it was a female.

"Asstriid!"

"Ruffnut!" Astrid instantly greeted the female twin with a hug. "You remember Heather."

Ruffnut gave Heather a quick greeting before her eyes fell onto Hiccup. "And who is this hottie?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

Astrid quickly hooked her arm with his. "This is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Ruffnut."

Hiccup reached his unoccupied arm towards Ruffnut in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's defiantly nice to meet you" She said, taking his hand while giving him a flirtatious look and grin.

Hiccup took this second to take her in. She was good looking, although she had nothing and Astrid and Heather in his mind. She had her hair in two braids, one on each shoulder. She had on simple black leggings and a white t-shirt with _Free Scauldy_ on the front. He could see the outline of her bra through the transparent shirt, as well as her sizable rack. Her bust was big but not quite as big as Heather's and nowhere near Cami's.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Astrid, I need a partner for beer pong, so let's go." Without waiting for a reply, Ruffnut began to drag Astrid towards the kitchen where the game was taking place.

"Whoa, alright jeez." Astrid said, giving in and going with Ruffnut. "You two have fun and mingle, I'll meet up with you later!" She called over her shoulder to Heather and Hiccup who were just standing there slightly dumbfounded.

They were snapped out of their daze by Tuffnut returning with two cups filled to the brim. " 'ere ya guys go." He said giving them each a cup. "It's my own special Tuffnut blended beer." And with that he disappeared off into the party again.

Hiccup and Heather both shared a skeptical look before Heather shrugged, "Fuck it." And with that she downed a huge gulp of the alcohol.

Seeing how she didn't die from drinking it, Hiccup took his own gulp and instantly felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He looked at Heather and could tell she felt the same thing. Whatever kind of alcohol this was, it was strong. He felt Heather grab his hand and led him towards where the music was coming from.

"Come on, let's dance." She said as she dragged him by his hand.

"What about our drinks?" He said as he tried to keep from spilling his cup as he felt himself being pulled by arm.

"We finish them before we get there." She said like it was the most obvious thing, and immediately taking another huge drink from the concoction that Tuffnut handed to them.

Hiccup just started chugging his drink, trying not to spill as he continued walking. They were both close to done with their drinks as they made it to a dark room that was only lit by colorful disco lights and a few lava lamps. The room was semi-filled with college co-eds dancing and grinding against each other. They threw their empty cups in a trash bag and together made their way into the crowd.

Heather was quick to turn around and start backing up onto Hiccup, shaking her ass into his crotch. She was happy when she immediately felt his hands on her, running up and down from her skirt up to the bottom of her tube top. The feeling of his fingers trailing on her exposed stomach and sides grew a fire in her loins. As she continued to grind onto Hiccup, she was pleased to feel a growing bulge pressing against her ass.

They have been dancing for close to half an hour now, and Hiccup's cock was beginning to get painfully erect. Heather turned around so she was facing him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as they continued to dance. Hiccup glanced down and noticed that Heather's nipples were erect and pointing out through her top without a bra to conceal it. He ran a hand up her side till he reached her breast and flicked his thumb over her erect nipple through the material of her tube top.

Heather let out a small gasp, before grinning up at Hiccup and pulling his face down for a kiss. Lost is a sea of drunken coeds in a dimly lit room, who were grinding up on one another, no one noticed them attacking each other's faces. Soon it was too much for Heather, so she broke the kiss and whispered huskily into Hiccup's ear.

"How about we take this upstairs?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the stairs, making sure to put extra sway in her hips as she did.

They got to the stairs and Heather started up them in front of Hiccup. He got a great view of her ass as she walked up ahead of him. He could see under her mini-skirt and got a look at her thong like panties that gave him an eyeful of her ass cheeks. The view made his already high arousal get even higher, making his dick painfully hard.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Heather quickly led them to an empty bed room that reeked of weed. They could only assume it was Tuffnut's room, but they didn't really care at the time. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they began to attack each other's faces again.

Hiccup pushed her up against a wall as his tongue continued to battle with hers. He had his hands on her hips and hers were wrapped around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"I doubt we have a lot of time." She just smirked at this.

"Well then we better hurry up." And with that she crashed her lips back to his.

While their tongues battled each other, Hiccup ran his hands up her sides and began to run his thumbs over her erect nipples through her tube top, making her gasp into his mouth. He slipped his fingers into the top of her top and in one motion yanked it down, making her tits spring forth and flop around. He removed his mouth from hers and attached it to her erect nipple.

As Heather moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of his mouth wrapped around her nipple, she trailed her hands down and started rubbing on Hiccup's crotch. She began to make quick work of unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and underwear down to his mid thighs, freeing his cock in the process.

Hiccup could feel her eagerness, and began pushing up her skirt so that it joined her tube top around her midsection. He took his lips off of her tit and let out a moan as he felt her wrap her hand around his dick and start slowly pumping his massive length.

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She got the idea and pushed her thong to the side, revealing her glistening pussy. In one smooth stroke, he buried his cock deep into her cunt. Giving her no time to adjust, he began to pound into her pussy, driving her into the wall behind her with each stroke.

Heather was in a state of bliss. Hiccup's member was stretching her walls in such a pleasurable way. She had to cover her mouth with her arm to try to keep her moans in, but it was all for naught, as her moans escaped and got increasingly louder as Hiccup continued his thrusts.

Hiccup decided he wanted to drill her even deeper, so he grabbed under her knees and pushed her legs up against the wall behind her making her do a sort of splits on his cock. This new position made her pussy so much tighter and allowed him to fuck her so much deeper.

"Ahhhh! So deep!" Heather let out in a husky moan. They were lucky the music was so loud, or someone would hear their activities. "Fuck me harder Hiccup!"

He was more than happy to comply. He felt himself getting tired but he wasn't going to let up until they both reach their release. "Ohh.. Your pussy is so tight.." He moaned out as he continued to pound her into the wall without letting up at all.

They could hear the party continuing downstairs, but at this point they didn't really care. They were too absorbed by each other to bother with anything else.

Hiccup continued fucking Heather as her exposed chest bounced in rhythm with his thrusts. In a quick move, he brought them over to a desk and he practically threw her onto it as he continued to fuck her senseless.

Heather was in bliss as she let him take control and screw her anyway he pleased. She laid back flat on the desk with her arms stretched over her head and smirked as she saw his eyes fixed on her naked body. "That's it! Fuck me harder!"

Hiccup wanted nothing more than to oblige her, so he grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up and placed her ankle on his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to penetrate her even deeper.

"Oh Thor Hiccup! Sooo good!"

Hiccup could feel her walls clench down around him as she came. A few wet strokes later and Hiccup was shooting his load deep into Heather's pussy, as he collapsed and rested on her tits in bliss.

Xxxx

Astrid lost sight of Hiccup and Heather as Ruffnut dragged her into the kitchen. She wasn't too worried. She knew they could handle themselves and that she'd see them later, so she turned her focus onto what was to come.

Her and Ruff were amazing at beer pong. They won a few quick games, even with Ruffnut dropping a ball into their own cup because she was laughing too hard during one of the games. As they were playing, they started to talk and catch up with one another.

"So, who was that hottie you came with?" Ruff asked with a playful gleam in her eye. She'd never seen Astrid take an interest in a guy during high school, so to see her show up with one on her arm was a surprise.

"Who, Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a wary glance towards Ruffnut. It was no secret the twins liked to get into mischief, so she wasn't sure where Ruff was going with this.

"What type of name's Hiccup?" she said with a laugh, making Astrid scowl.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Ruffnut." She said with a mock glare.

"You got me there." She replied, making them both laugh. "So you finally found a guy good enough for the mighty Astrid Hofferson?"

Astrid blushed a little as she replied, "Yeah, I might have."

Ruffnut couldn't believe what she was seeing. She's never seen Astrid blush before. "Whoa, he can't be that amazing. I mean, he doesn't even have any muscle."

"He is amazing. And just so you know, not all of us are into beefy meatheads like you are." Astrid said with a grin.

"Hey! You'll think twice about that statement when my hunk arrives."

"Your hunk?" Astrid asked in confusion. She was a little creeped out by the extremely dreamy look Ruffnut got.

"His name is Eret. Eret son of Eret, and he is my hunk dream boat." Ruffnut was totally spaced out, presumably thinking about this Eret fellow.

Astrid could only roll her eyes as they continued to play beer pong. During one of their games, she caught a glance of Heather dragging Hiccup upstairs and smirked to herself. _Looks like they're getting the after party started early._

By this point Ruffnut was already tipsy and getting irritated that her hunk wasn't there yet. She was starting to give up when she caught a glance of his broad shoulders through the crowd. She was so happy until the crowd cleared and she realized that Eret son of Eret had his face attached to so random bimbo's face. Without thinking twice she marched over there to confront him.

Astrid was confused. They had just dominated another game, and were setting the table up for the next one when her partner disappeared. All of a sudden she heard a loud commotion from the next room. She walked over just in time to see Ruffnut throw a drink in some buff dudes face and yell at him to get the hell out of her house, which he did, taking some chick with him.

Astrid was quick to go over to Ruff and check to see if she was alright. "What happened? Who was that?"

"That," she spat, "was Eret, son of Eret." She was clearly still pissed off. "I told him I thought he was here as my date, and the bastard laughed, so I threw his ass out of here."

Ruffnut wasn't one to openly display her feelings all the time, but Astrid knew her well enough to know how much she was hurting. "Well fuck him then."

Ruffnut groaned, "That was the idea, but that's not an option anymore."

"That asshole didn't deserve you anyway." Astrid said with a scowl, still mad that he had the nerve to laugh at her friend.

"Yea right, if he wasn't good enough for me, then I'll never find anyone." She said with a pout.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Some of the quieter guys can surprise you." Astrid said with a smirk. "In fact, I have just the thing to make you feel better."

"What's that?" Ruffnut asked, not really believing her.

"The perfect way to get your mind off of Eret. Come on, follow me." She said, taking Ruffnut's hand and dragging her upstairs. She walked until she found the room she was looking for, distinguished by the sounds coming from inside. Smirking, she turned to Ruff and put a finger to her lip to tell her to be quiet as she opened the door to reveal Hiccup fucking Heather senseless on Ruffnut's desk.

Ruffnut wasn't sure what to expect when Astrid brought her up here, so needless to say she was shocked speechless when Astrid opened the door to reveal the guy she came with fucking Heather on her desk. They watched as the two continued fucking, completely oblivious to their company. They watched in silent fascination as the two lovers came and collapsed in a pile of sweaty half naked bodies. It was only after they came that Astrid decided to speak.

"You two just had to get started without me didn't you?" Astrid said with a satisfied grin at the surprised jumps she got from both of them.

Hiccup was too flustered by the presence of a third woman in the room to reply, but Heather recovered much quicker than he did. "Well we just couldn't help ourselves." She said with a wink. "So, you brought company?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, as she glanced at the still gaping Ruffnut.

"Yea, Ruffnut here got her heart broken, so I thought the three of us could help take her mind off of it for the night."

Heather grinned, "Well that's fine with me. What about you Hiccup?" she said, snapping him out of his trance.

Hiccup finally calmed down enough to answer. "You know I live to serve miladies." He smirked.

Astrid couldn't help but smile at their willingness to help. "Alright then." She dragged Ruffnut all the way into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. She noticed that Ruff was still in a bit of shock. "Hey Ruff, look at me. Do you trust me?"

Ruff could only nod in reply.

"Good, then just relax, follow our lead, and I promise you won't regret it." She whispered sexy enough that it made Ruff's pussy tremble in anticipation. Astrid surprised her once more by quickly capturing her lips and forcing her tongue into her friend's mouth.

Ruffnut had so many questions, but at that moment she realized she didn't really care. So she decided to say fuck it and grabbed the back of Astrid's neck and forced her way into Astrid's mouth with her tongue.

Astrid was pleasantly surprised at how eager Ruffnut was. Astrid quickly ripped Ruffnut's _Free Scauldy_ teeshirt over her head and unhooked her bra in one fluid motion. Her mouth soon found itself attached to one of Ruff's perky tits, making the blonde moan out in pleasure.

Heather decided to join in and soon Ruff had two gorgeous women playing with her tits. Before she knew it, all three of them were stark naked, going at each other's bodies with their mouths and hands.

Hiccup didn't take long to recover from his session with Heather, and now he was completely rock hard as he watched the 3 beauties ravage each other's bodies in front of him.

Astrid saw Hiccup playing with himself as he watched them, and decided it was time for Ruffnut's true gift. She took her hand and guided her over to where Hiccup was standing. "Hiccup here is going to make you forget all about that idiot."

Ruffnut was too shocked to do anything. She's seen her fair share of cocks, but none came close to the dick standing in front of her.

Hiccup gave a quick glance to Astrid and Heather, silently asking if they were really okay with him doing this, and they both encouraged him to get on with it. He snaked an arm around Ruffnut's naked waist and pulled her close to him and he kissed her deeply.

Ruffnut was snapped out of her daze and was quick to respond to his lips on hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She was pleasantly surprised to feel him firmly grab her ass and lift her up. She was happy to oblige and wrapped her legs around his waist and practically sat on his erect cock as he carried her over to the bed.

He laid her flat onto the bed and immediately attacked her plump breasts, groping one with his hand while his mouth latched onto the other. He enjoyed the sounds she was making and the way she squirmed beneath him as he ravaged her tits.

As good as this felt, Ruffnut felt a more pressing need building in her pussy. "Quit teasing me and fuck me already!" she all but commanded him when she couldn't wait any longer.

Hiccup was pleased at her eagerness, but he felt he had to show her who was in control, so he smirked and backed away from her. "Get on your hands and knees."

Ruffnut wasn't one for being told what to do, but there was something about the way his voice dropped down to a growl, filled with lust, that made her want to obey. So silently she flipped herself over and stuck her ass out as far as she could towards Hiccup and wagged it invitingly. She looked over her shoulder at him as she shook her ass, silently begging him to not keep her waiting any longer.

Hiccup was glad she was so compliant, so he decided to give her what she was waiting for. He took a step towards her and in one smooth stroke buried his cock deep into her dripping pussy. They both groaned out in lust, and Hiccup wasted no time to grab her hips and begin to thrust into her.

Heather glanced away from the two fucking on the bed to look at Astrid standing naked beside her. Astrid was zoned out as she watched Hiccup fuck Ruffnut, and Heather noticed that she was slowly playing with her clit as she watched. She smirked and before Astrid knew what was happening; Heather had her up on the desk with her legs spread, as the raven haired beauty began to eat out her friend's cunt.

Astrid had been so busy trying to make Ruffnut feel better that she hadn't noticed her own arousal slowly building. So when she felt Heather put her on the desk, and begin to fuck Astrid with her mouth, Astrid was more than happy to let her. From her spot on the desk, she had a perfect view of Hiccup fucking Ruffnut like an animal. The sight only turned her on more as she felt Heather pushing her fast towards the edge of pure bliss. It wasn't long before she came, drenching Heather's face with her release.

Ruffnut's mind had gone blank. All she could think about was the feeling of this guy's massive cock sliding in and out of her. It didn't take her long to cum the first time, but she was surprised to find that he wasn't even close to finished with her. She felt her arms give out and she laid her head and chest on the bed, forcing her ass higher in the air. The new angle allowed him to fuck her even deeper, driving her towards her next orgasm.

Hiccup felt himself reaching his limit as he fucked the blonde into her mattress. When he felt her cum the second time he knew it was time to wrap things up so after he fucked her through her release, he pulled out of her. "Turn over." He commanded with a growl.

Ruffnut was in no condition to argue and just flipped over on her back. When she saw him standing fully erect by her face she quickly got the idea and instantly wrapped her lips around his shaft and began sucking her juices off his cock. It wasn't long before she felt his dick expand in her mouth as he shot his seed into her mouth. She was overwhelmed and had to remove her mouth from him, causing the rest of his cum to be shot onto her waiting face and tits, covering her in his seed. Ruffnut could only smile as she began to lick up what she could. "I have to say Astrid, that was one hell of a gift."

Astrid was just coming down from her own release and smiled over at her friend. "I hope you enjoyed it, because he's ours." She said as her and Heather grinned at each other.

 **A.N.- Please review, thanks.** H


End file.
